An Underworld Christmas
by Ukulele Pichu
Summary: All Nico wanted was a holiday. A nice vacation. Of course Hades ruins it all. Now Nico's left in heart break. Can Hades fix this and give Nico his perfect Christmas? Or will he loose his son forever? First PJO fic. Not slash!


**Uke: Hey!This is a kind of(ok very)late Christmas Fic.**  
**My first for PJO but I hope it's ok.**

**Nico: Uke does not own Percy Jackson in anyway!**

* * *

_**What have I done**_

*3rd Person PoV*  
Hades hated Christmas I guess it was too maybe it was the lights. Maybe  
it was just because he felt lonely on a day you were supposed to have your family  
together. Who knows? But the point was that he hated it (well...He hates all holidays but...)

Which made having a 14 year old who acted 6 as a son about 10 times harder.  
Reason? Nico loved Christmas.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Hades smashed his hand against his alarm clock. He yawned and  
did his daily routine. Quick bath, brush, then he went to the kitchen, past the living room.  
Same as every other day. He wasn't expecting it to be lit up with lights of every color covering he wasn't  
expecting to have a tree covered with red, white,and green glass skulls with a star on top.

Nico was running around back and fourth, picking up ornaments from across the room  
then back to put them on the tree. Then he abruptly stopped and ran up to his father.

"Merry Christmas!" Nico said. "I can't wait to open presents, and bake cookies,  
and wait for Santa to go down the chimney and burn up because he'll catch on (greek) fire!"

Hades let out a sigh.

Nico stopped ranting and frowned."You are going to celebrate it with me, _right_?"

"Nico, you know I do-"

Nico started giving an ,as anime fans call it, sad neko face.

Hades nodded his head "Of course I will." Though, he didn't have much of a choice. as soon as Nico pulled that face, a few occasional sniffs, and about half a cup of tears, the conversation was won.

"Ok, What's first?"

* * *

**Hades PoV**  
I have no idea why I agreed. I mean, of course I love my son! What's not to love?  
But I had no Idea to why I said yes.

Nico lead me to the kitchen and handed me a cookie cutter. It shaped like a Hellhound  
in a box. I looked at him and he picked one up that looked like a skull.

"What do you think? I made them with small bits of iron and foil!" I took a quick look  
around and saw a batch of cookie dough. I guess he made it before I got here.  
There were also several empty chocolate bar packs. Well that explains the hyper active Nico.

Huh, he hasn't said anything for a while now. Maybe he's calmed down.

"**Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!**" ...Spoke too soon.

I did a mental facepalm and composed myself. "What's the worst that could happen." I thought.

I looked at Nico cut out cookies eagerly. I looked a the batter spread out in front of me.  
I cut out a few shapes then the cutter got stuck. I pulled it out. This repeated again, and again. I finally gave up  
and threw the cutter to the ground stomped on it then began to pull on my hair. Then I heard a mix between a laugh, a snicker, a whimper, and a sniff.

I forgot about Nico. Crud. He also made the cutter. Double crud. He just saw his emotionless, gloomy, father throw a fit...triple crud.

"Umm. Mable we should try wrapping presents instead."

He went back to the living room and started to wrap a box. I picked up a box labeled "Uncle Poseidon".  
Huh. Who knew. I tried to wrap it. I couldn't seem to get it right. The last time I wrapped  
a present was when Nico was 4. Nico was still with his sister. And I was still with...Maria.

I never really spent much time with Nico and usually ignored him. I've always wondered why.  
I looked at him and I remembered Maria. Her smile was just like his. Did I ignore him because he looked like Maria?  
Nico looked too much like me. Bianca looked more like Maria. I always seem to compare them.  
That was one of my flaws. I really did love my son but I had a hard time showing it.  
I guess between me and the camp(besides Percy, Thalia, and The others)that shunned him we made it pretty had for him.

I wrapped the present. Or at least tried to. I kept doing it wrong. I glared at it hard.  
I tried again and got frustrated. I stood up and kicked the box.

Nico looked at me before talking. " It's ok. You can try again."  
At this point I pretty much lost it.

**"TRY AGAIN! I DON'T CARE FOR THIS STUPID HOLIDAY! THERE'S NO POINT IN IT! WHY DID I**  
**EVEN AGREE TO THIS! I COULD BE AT MY TEMPLE RIGHT NOW! INSTEAD I'M HERE WRAPPING GIFTS!"**

I hadn't realized I had turned to my true and quickly turned back. Luckily Nico had a  
natural demigod reaction and looked away. I was relieved but that quiver of calmness quickly  
left when I looked at the room.

Almost everything was ruined. The lights had popped and exploded. The streamers were torn and fried to a crisp.  
The tee was reduces to a stump of smoking ash. The only thing that survived were the presents which I assumed were wrapped in a god proof paper or something.

"Nico, I-" I started.

He muffled a sniff. "If you didn't want to celebrate with me you could have said so." He turned so he wouldn't meet my eyes then ran into  
the shadow of the sofa. Or what was left of it.

"wait! I-" But he as already gone. The only thing he wanted was to celebrate a single holiday with me, the horrible father who never paid attention to him.

* * *

**What have I done?**

**Uke: End! I'll Update soon!**


End file.
